A new kind of past time
by WritingStoriesInClass101
Summary: Okita first met Kagura at the cherry blossom viewing. What were his thoughts during then? (sort of, it's in third person pov and no dialogue) slight Okikagu
1. Chapter 1

The men of the Shinsengumi were ecstatic to have a day off of work. It didn't make a difference to Okita though,  
he already treated everyday as a day off. Hijikata-San had probably caught him napping during his shift more than a hundred times.

Today they were off to the park to drink, celebrate and have fun under the blossoming Sakura trees.  
While the men were busy packing food, drinks and what not, Okita was busy thinking about how to poison Hijikata-San's Sake.  
He could always just poison the whole bottle, he thought. Others might be poisoned too but hey, poison endurance training is good for the men.

-.-.-.-  
After more hustle and bustle, the Shinsengumi finally Were off to the park,where they promptly met the odd-jobs trio.  
Soon, the two organizations were arguing and it lead to them having a 'Hit and cover, rock paper scissors tournament '.

Okita barely paid attention to Kondo-San's demise, curtesy of the woman with the odd-jobs that had scary gorilla like strength.  
He was preoccupied with his 'Poison the vice-chief bastard' plan. He hoped that he had calculated right and placed the  
poisoned sake bottle at the right spot where he assumed the vice-chief would most likely grab his alcohol from.

-.-.-.-  
It was only when he felt animosity coming from the girl in front of him did he truly observe her and analyzed his opponent.  
At first glance, she looked like an innocent brat, but at a closer look, she emitted an aura that showed she knew the ways of battle.  
Sensing this, Okita made the smart decision to actually put his guard up for the face off with this girl, whom he decided to call 'China' ,  
since she resembled in looks and dress, a china doll.

-.-.-.-  
They stared at each other with blank expressions, completely not minding the events occurring right beside them.  
Said events being, kondo being pulverized by the gorilla woman and the same woman making the rest of the men pee their pants.

It was their turn now and the moment their match was declared started, they pounced.  
Above the straight man comments coming from the glasses odd jobs member, the 'ooh!'s and 'aah!'s from the spectators could be heard.  
Their match was fierce and fast, Okita had been right not to underestimate this China girl, they were pretty much on par in this match.

-.-.-.-  
In the background, their 'guardians' , Hijikata-San and the odd jobs boss, had started a battle of their own, a drinking contest that is.  
Okita caught sight of this for only a moment before China was on him again.

He felt like he should be doing something about Hijikata-San's drinking but he couldn't recall it. What was it again?

-.-.-.-  
He tried to remember what had concerned him since this morning but the slight lapse in his guard allowed China to land a hit on him.  
His head stung but his eyes flashed and an excitement sparked inside. Never mind that Hijikata bastard, his main objective right now  
was to beat this China girl. He let out a cliche fighting movie style yell and continued his spar with China. This ... was fun, he thought.

And that was how Okita Sougo forgot all about his favorite past time of 'Attempt to kill Hijikata-san' and found himself thoroughly engrossed and enjoying a battle with Kagura.

 **End**


	2. Ending Extra

The day after the Sakura viewing:

Hijikata felt like crap. He was on his way back to head quarters, after waking up next to an equally hung over odd jobs idiot perm-head and all Hijikata wanted to do was put on his mayonnaise design pajamas and take a long nap. Unfortunately, what awaited him back at the Shinsengumi compound would prevent him from doing so for a while.

Basically, half of the men were in the infirmary due to an unknown illness. Apparently, these particular men had all drank from the same bottle of sake but upon further investigation, said bottle had disappeared. All this was reported, in a very dead-pan manner, by Okita as soon as the vice chief arrived.  
Hijikata dismissed him quickly after the report. He sighed, that sadist had had a very suspicious looking lump, long and cylindrical, under the left side of his Shinsengumi jacket.

-.-.-.-  
Knowing the sadistic side of Okita, Hijikata had instantly assumed it was a mini bazooka or something, most likely intended for him too. He watched the flaxen-haired psycho walk away, making sure he didn't turn around and shoot him with whatever it was he was hiding.

-.-.-.-  
Around the corner, Okita accidentally banged against a beam and a sound, reminiscent of the cling of glass, came but Hijikata's only thought was where and who the hell gives Okita all these dangerous weapons.

-.-.-.-  
He swore, after a long sleep of course, to go find the saddist's weapons source and make them commit seppuku.

 **END**


End file.
